The present invention relates to a fishing line and a method for making the fishing line which is composed of multiple Polyethylene wires and coated by a mixture of Polyethylene, silicon resin and hexamethylenebis-3-(3,5-ditertiarybutyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) propionamide.
A conventional fishing line is required to have several features such as durable for friction, flexibility and light in weight. It is difficult to find a fishing line having all the important characters mentioned above.
The present invention intends to provide a fishing line that reaches the above goals and a method for making the fishing line.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a fishing line which comprises a core portion which is composed of multiple Polyethylene wires and a coating on an outside of the core portion. The coating is a mixture of Polyethylene having low fusing point, silicon resin and powder of hexamethylenebis-3-(3,5-ditertiarybutyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) propionamide.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.